


Irresistible

by AceJames



Series: Enemies to Rivals to Friends to Whatever They Are Now [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 10 year olds who think leaving scars is a good way to settle a fight, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a female Hashirama, Always a female Izuna, Demisexuality, Enemies to Rivals to Friends to Whatever the hell it ends in, F/M, Gen, Itachi Shisui and Sasuke are their siblings, Knives, Madara and Hashirama don't fail, Marking, Not descriptive masturbation, implied madaizu, implied tobihashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuna is picked up by the scruff of her neck and Madara shows Hashirama her own angry, red cuts made by her brother marring her stomach. </p><p>"It's not one way," Madara tells her and Hashirama just seems more pained if anything.</p><p>"Why do they even do this?" Hashirama nearly begs and Izuna has to stifle a groan before it sets the barely-teenaged girl off into tears.</p><p>Madara sets her down and pats her on the head, gesturing for her to get lost as he shrugs to the other and simply says, "I stopped questioning it a while ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

They were five when they first met and decided they hated each other. One dark haired and the other white as snow grasping, punching and kicking at each other because the sight of each other was disgusting. Their parents were called to their school every day, they spoke of the violence of how it was unbecoming of a young girl to be that vicious and how wrong it was for a boy to even think of hitting a girl. 

It never stopped them, not even when teachers pried them apart and scolded them or gave them more things to do as punishment for the perceived bad behaviour. If anything, it made her more eager to sink her fist into him and hear the satisfying sound of a grunt or wonder what it'd be like to push it into his skin and watch the wound bleed.

Izuna took the time to seek the Senju out on the playground, or Tobirama made a beeline toward the Uchiha in the hallway -- it never mattered the how or why, just that it was happening and thrilling and Izuna could admit to herself in the dead of night that it was perfect to have someone to fight against.

She picks out a name for him, something rude and mocking and completely true in her mind. "Tobirobo," she crows in a taunt at him, gesturing for him to come at her. He never takes the bait, but in her five year old mind, she doesn't think she would've appreciated it if he reacted anything less than as he did. She doesn't expect the name to stick or continue to be used, but it does and she never regrets it.

 

The next year, Madara meets her. The boyish-girl that's his own age and they take to each other like moths to a flame. It takes a short while for Izuna to figure out her name, but when she realizes that it was Tobirama's precious older sister. That she was the one taking her brothers attention, her stomach clenches and she decides she hates Hashirama more than she does Tobirama. It's a feat, for her to hate someone more than that boy, though she tries not to comment on it in front of her brother who sees the best in her and looks pleased to have a friend. Even if she swings her moods around like lethal weapons.

Izuna used to think that there was something beyond the easily tearful bowl-cut wearing girl, something manipulative that lingered just passed her big brown eyes. She was quickly proven that it is possible for someone to be that naive, hopeful and oblivious at the same time and sort of understands where Tobirama comes from on the though that no one was good enough for his sister.

No one was ever going to be good enough for Madara, she decided, especially not that Senju bimbo.

 

At seven, the pair both joins a gymnastic course. It's one more thing for them both to compete at, though the real reason for Izuna is that she found it useful in their fights. One day after they're on the ground, sitting and rubbing away the blood from the corners of their mouths, she realizes he probably had the same reasoning.

 

When they are eight, Itachi and Shisui take her to a circus and lose her. It takes them hours to find her, but when they do she's sobbing uncontrollably in the middle of a bunch of clowns. She never particularly recovers from it.

 

They are nine when Izuna steals a knife from Madara. They decide together that it would be fitting for the winner of their out-of-school spars to leave a mark on the other, something permanent and lasting. A reminder of their failure to beat the other. He leaves the first mark, a line across her stomach and the only sound she makes while receiving the mark of shame was a low hiss. She's quick to return it.

 

They are ten when Izuna leaves three cuts on Tobirama's face and they are angrily bleeding even when she watches him leave. She bares witness to Hashirama's flip-out involving her brother's face, telling Madara he needed to make her stop. She learned that Tobirama said he fell on some rocks and only Hashirama knows who exactly these 'rocks' are. 

Izuna is picked up by the scruff of her neck and Madara shows Hashirama her own angry, red cuts made by her brother marring her stomach. 

"It's not one way," Madara tells her and Hashirama just seems more pained if anything.

"Why do they even do this?" Hashirama nearly begs and Izuna has to stifle a groan before it sets the barely-teenaged girl off into tears.

Madara sets her down and pats her on the head, gesturing for her to get lost as he shrugs to the other and simply says, "I stopped questioning it a while ago."

It makes a warmth spark in Izuna's stomach, making her realize how happy to hear such a thing coming from her big brother, how it sounds more like subtle permission to continue with the now ingrained tradition of leaving a mark against each other's skin. She knows now not to leave them on each others faces, as if this is how Hashirama would react to little cuts like that, the Senju's father must be livid.

He leaves the Senju crest against the small of her back one day, which leaves her hissing and ready to strike out all over again. Their next fight has her winning and taking the pleasure in kneeling between his spread legs and taking the knife to his left pectoral to draw the Uchiha crest in return. It's insignificant now, just a proof of winning.

She is the first to leave her name carved into the skin just below his pant line, grinning savagely as his red eyes narrow at her licking a little of the blood off of her thumb after she had smeared through the lines. He returns the favor by pushing her down after a fight, pressing her back down as he tugged her pants and underwear down enough to expose her hipbone and takes his own knife to her skin, leaving his name in retaliation, making her laugh choppily at the fact that this time she was first.

 

Izuna stops taking baths with her older brothers by the time she's eleven, Itachi worried over the cuts and offers her products to help reduce the scarring that is bound to happen and Shisui would never let her live it down, he'd torment her relentlessly. It only serves to make her appreciate Madara's ambivalence to the actions more, trusting that he would never give her worried looks or tease her for her marks of shame that she's earned. Instead, he's the one who she goes to if they're infected or if Tobirama and her had no time to clean it up themselves.

 

On her twelfth birthday, she scowls as she holds an invitation to Tobirama over his desk. He raises a brow, but there's nothing but the obscenely loud and judging silence from him. She only narrows her eyes at him and reaches out to snatch the card back from him. He pulls it out of Izuna's reach and looks at it more firmly. 

"Hashirama can come?" He cuts in suddenly, noting the hastily scribbled 'your sister can come too' written on it and Izuna shrugged in response to it.

"For Niisan, he's going to be stuck watching other people, so may as well give him the bimbo." She is disgruntled about it, though she feels as if she owes her brother this, especially since she's noticed is pining for the woman. No longer does she sport a bowl-cut, instead her hair is straight, long and falls to the middle of her back and she can admit that the Senju is blessed with the gift of a chest that would not be ignored by anyone. She doesn't dress like a boy anymore either, much to Izuna's chagrin.

The party ends up inside and there are mostly girls that Izuna barely tolerates and a few boys who aren't scared, who actually admire her and then there's Tobirama. She doesn't particularly care if she plays favourites, as it was her birthday, so she doubts that when they go missing for hours and return bruised and battered, no one is particularly surprised.

Izuna watches Hashirama fuss over Tobirama and wipes the little bit of blood on her chin away with a fist. She made sure that they bandaged the mark that landed on both of them today, finding the idea that getting her nice clothing stained with blood rather annoying.

She gets gifts that are typical girl things; barrettes, bows and dolls from the girls that came. The boys brought her cars and sports equipment, earning whines from the girls that they needed to treat Izuna as a girl instead of the person she was.

In all honesty, she only finds the hockey tape from one of the boys useful, but she doesn't complain.

Hashirama gives her a gift that makes her raise her brow, as it was definitely a well stocked personal first aid kit, and she was honestly not expecting something that seemed so thoughful from her. Her eyes shoot to the brunette who smiles sweetly and nudges Madara with an elbow, then gives her a thumbs up.

By the end, there's only one gift left and she doesn't bother opening it. It was Tobirama's gift and she figures it came from Hashirama, as she wasn't even expecting one from him.

 

At thirteen, she wakes up to Itama and Kawarama giggling and gagging obscenely from Madara's room around one or two AM. At first her mind doesn't particularly care why they are giggling or even why they're here, only that they woke her up. She leaves her room, door open and spots Tobirama on the couch.

As she takes her steps forwards and plots her way to tell him to shut his brothers up, she wonders where the hell Madara went and the reason why Tobirama and his two annoying brothers lingered in her home so suddenly. She thinks back on the last week, knowing that Madara had ripped into Hashirama and they had spent the majority of it not talking, so she assumes prematurely that he gathered himself together and went to her to apologize.

Still didn't explain why or how these three Senju ended up in her home, they lived across the city and she does not hear Hashirama's voice anywhere in it.

Izuna stops in front of Tobirama laying on the couch and decided to lift her foot and kick him hard in the shoulder. "Go sleep in my room," she grouses, though her reasons for the order is not out of any actual form of treating him like a guest, "you can deal with your idiot's noises. I don't care why you're here, I assume he did the thing and I don't want to hear about it."

She doesn't particularly do anything when his eyes open and he stares up at her in what she assumes is him declining her suggestion, which really only proved to rankle her. "We're here because Madara is having sex with my sister in our house, where we'd usually sleep," he tells her bluntly, making her eyes bulge slightly before she schooled it down. 

"Go use my room," she instead snarls, repeating herself and not wanting to hear anymore of his ridiculous explanation, mostly because she knows it had been only a matter of time before her brother snapped and did something about the feelings he had for the bimbo. She's had to deal with it for a long while, but it's never been quiet as obvious as it has been now. Though, she does need to know something and jabs him with her foot to get him moving while she speaks, "how did you get here?"

"Your brothers car." And Izuna can't help but snort at that, how Tobirama stole her brother's car keys in revenge for whatever they were doing to his house and drove here while under age. "I'll sleep with the brats," he says and gets up to move towards Madara's room.

Instead of going back to her room, she lays in the spot that Tobirama left and closes her eyes, throwing her arm over them to block out the last bits of light and falls back to sleep so easily.

The three Senju stay for a week and a half, annoying her immensely and made her only hope that her brother would return sooner. She does enjoy punching the two youngest in the head, reaffirming their fear of her with good reason and maybe she gets a bit used to it.

Maybe that's why she wasn't expecting them to tell Tobirama and her that they decided to take a year abroad, to get themselves onto their own feet and honestly, they needed it. It makes her cold and she proceeds to hate everything a little more from the time Madara leaves until he comes back just before her next birthday.

 

They are fourteen when Madara turns 20 and moves out, when Uchiha Tajima tells Madara to take his second youngest, because he cannot handle the constant calls from Izuna's school for fighting. He is at his wits end with the girl's behaviour and has suggested that he would move her to a different school before, but it had no effect, as if she knew that if she went somewhere the Senju would follow without any hesitation. He has a two year old Sasuke to take care of and he honestly doesn't know what more he can do by this point, so he suggests Madara take her with him and get her out of his hair. 

The feeling that forms when Izuna learns of the decision that was made without it is out right hurt, she is always first or second in class and she is a good student even if she and Tobirama do not play nicely with each other. There is a small part of her that sees it as him telling her that she wasn't good enough, not as good as her older brothers and not even remotely able to compare to the youngest one.

She fights him with her words, sharp comments intended to harm and he throws just as many back. By the time she is all moved in with Madara, she is convinced that her father thinks she belongs barefoot and cooking for her family, that it was her duty as a woman and she shamed him by being anything but that.

Madara stays with her when she refuses to return to that house for important occasions or refuses to go somewhere if their father would be anywhere near it. She misses Sasuke's third, fourth and fifth birthday that way.

 

She buys Tobirama a set of brass knuckles for his birthday that year, having bought him new earrings and a knife the years before and she knows they'll go unopened just as he knows the gifts she receives from him will. Though enjoys herself as she watches Hashirama burns her hand on the stove and ends up ruining the cake she had painstakingly baked for the occasion. 

Madara ended up taking her to the hospital and well, Itama and Kawarama go with them out of worry -- Itama's blunt and obvious, while Kawarama tried to hide it much like Tobirama. She and Tobirama are left together and they go outside to spar. At the end of it, both are panting and she has dragged his shirt up and off looking for where to place the new one, her thumb tracing over the newest intricate pattern scarred into his skin.

Izuna's not sure when they moved from the simple slashes to more complicated things, flowers and tribal designs that she thought would look nice against the pale of his back, but they have. She knows the lines on her back will become a bigger picture eventually, that every line was not random, hasn't been in years and he was drawing something in her flesh. The only reason she hasn't asked is out of honestly not wanting to know what he was planning.

Her design for his birthday is a dragon, simple lines that would not need to be carried over until their next spar and the previous ones had healed enough for it to be continued. She smirks as she finishes and draws her fingers through the blood that pooled after she had just wiped more of it away. She draws her name on his back and snickers, but goes to cleaning the cuts with peroxide and presses a few pads against it to tape it up. She licks her fingers after she catches a bit more of the blood and snorted softly about it.

 

After joining a new MMA class at fifteen, they are met with their first challenge. They are different weight classes and genders, thus not generally able to be paired together. It does not stop Tobirama from insisting to fight her because she knows there is no one beyond her in the room that could handle him with no issues.

There are protests, she is only five-three and he is five-ten and there was no way that she has the mass to handle him with the ease he was implying. It doesn't stop him from insisting again and to be denied for the first and second times and leave both with their new gender divided classes.

None of the girls in the class are much of a challenge, nor are they any stronger than her, she goes through them with relative ease and when she catches sight of Tobirama doing much the same, she smiles and feels a shot of pride through her. There are boys much taller than him who are going down as if he was cutting through butter. She doesn't get why it pleases her, but it does.

The third time Tobirama asks, the instructor relents and says it's only for this one time. At the end of the fight, Izuna has Tobirama on his front and she's sitting on his back and pulling his arm against his back in a painful angle. Her dark eyes are flashing with joy and she hears the girls cheering and the boys jeering, refusing to believe that a small girl like her could take out the prodigy of them.

The teacher recants his original statement and listens to them when they both ask to just be paired with each other. They're different weight classes and genders, but this is a technically informal setting, the strict rules don't need to apply as harshly. As the boys whine to the teacher, advocating that the other guys should try to fight her just in case it was a fluke, Izuna's brow raises and she shoots Tobirama a crooked smirk. She says she has no issues with it and proceeds to bruise every single one of their prides. 

They're left to each other after that.

 

She is still fifteen when she realizes there is something off with how she feels about him, it's no longer just simple disgust with him or even the rivalry that's always burned in the pit of her stomach. It's just something else.

They are fighting in the middle of the field that they have claimed as their own. Kicks, punches and even more dirty things like dirt and yanking on hair are done and he catches her against the ground, using his weight to press her against the ground when she notices the feeling only grew stronger. She squirms and wriggles away and proceeds to continue the fight, ignoring the way her skin burned from the way he had held her down. 

It ends in a tie and she lets him mark her first, finding no issues with the ease his knife glides through her skin or even making a noise at the belated pain from a sharp, too sharp, blade. Afterwards, she sits behind him and begins stroking the skin she's picked for that day and watches the muscles of his back twitch and react to it. She thinks about what to leave and when she thinks of maybe a heart, Izuna pauses and realizes exactly what that feeling is. Instead of a heart, she slashes a quick and shallow cut, cleans him up and then leaves without another word.

Hiding in her room for the next week, pretending to be sick is the only thing that manages to keep her from flipping out when she sees him the next school day they have. 

She doesn't particularly know why she likes him now, but she does and that is something she pushes into a far corner of her mind and refuses to touch.

 

That is also the year they run into their second gender based problem. Tobirama would not leave her to be on the girl's team, petitioned and lobbied for her to be moved to the males team and she knows he uses the excuse; "it's not even like she's a girl," because in the hallway she ends up with two guys asking her if it was true.

Izuna is spiteful and very nearly stays on the girl's team under the guise that maybe the girls would win something that year and she was pleased for it. She's quickly swayed differently.

The girls and boys that year ask about the marks they wear on their skin, not understanding or really getting why they had each other's crests scarred into their skin. They don't see what's weird about him bringing her replacement underwear due to him ruining a different pair during a fight or her bringing him a new shirt due to the same reasoning. She doesn't see the issues and neither does Tobirama.

 

Tobirama gets his licence that year and it's not until it's raining heavily that it really hits her. He pulls the car up next to where she's messing with her bike and the sound of Itama and Kawarama behind her make her pause. There's an invitation in the fact that he stopped at all and the rain is worse than normal. She gives a mournful look back at her bike as she realizes she'll need to walk to school in the morning, but she gets into the front passengers seat and only has to reach back and punch Kawarama and Itama in the head twice before they're quiet.

 

It's on her sixteenth birthday that she realizes she'd like to date someone out of curiosity. She is aware she's the more social of the two, that Tobirama has no friends, only people he tolerates and works with occasionally and she has many more than that. She knows it to be true to the highest degree and honestly, it doesn't bother her. She's watching a pair of boys swim in a pool, while she sits next to a girl she invited because she was from the MMA class and listens to her chatter about boys and girls and kissing and asking her questions on if she's ever done any of those things.

“No,” is her answer and she tries to find something vaguely attractive about the wet boys and all that comes to mind is that they'd need to work out more to be of any challenge to her. It's not that she is broken, she knows, it's not that she's pretty sure she has a crush on Tobirama either, it's just that they are not appealing in a sexual light. It doesn't stop her from wondering what it'd be like to kiss them simply for the experience or even the wonder of what it might be like to date someone. 

The thought sticks firmly in her mind and she debates, though she's drawn out of her thoughts by the girl making a sound that was not unlike a dying cat and proclaiming that she was absolutely not serious. The shock is written all over her face and Izuna's brow raises as she confirms. The girl gives her a skeptical look, but seems to drop it and leaves her to watch the rest of the people enjoy the indoor pool.

She ends up watching the group for another half hour before her dark eyes are drawn to the far end of the deep end where she can see Tobirama doing laps. She debates drawing him out of the pool and leaving the rest of the teenagers to their own business while they go spar, but she's not sure she could manage to slip away unnoticed. Hashirama is watching her more closely than normal and keeps smiling at her in a strange, unnerving way. As if she knows something about Izuna that the girl herself isn't aware of.

She reaffirms to herself, one again, that she hates Hashirama simply for breathing. Her gaze moves to Madara, who was reading something in the bleachers away from the pool and now locks eyes with her briefly and returns to his book. She feels better at that, knowing she could grab the idiot for a spar if she truly wanted too now. Izuna simply doesn't though, knowing there would be bitching if they both came back bloody and got it in the chlorinated water.

So, Izuna waits until the party is mostly over and they are at Madara and her home and is all to eager to fight Tobirama one on one. She's relaxed, at least, the swimming having helped release some of the tension in her shoulders just like she thought it would. They fight for a shorter amount of time than normal and she's not too bothered by it. They proceed to go inside, eat whatever Hashirama decided to make for the festivities and then the Senju's leave.

Madara remains behind with her for once. She is gathered close and the girl can't help but fist her hands into his shirt and realize how much easier it would be if she could simply just date her brother. Though, he was infected with Senju stupidity, so that was nonviable either way. They curl up against each other on the couch and read until Izuna's eyes droop, then is ushered into her bedroom. He kisses her forehead and she lays on her bed, fumbling for the box she knew would be waiting for her.

It's decently wrapped, she assumes it was done by a professional as it lacked the amount of tape for it to be done by Hashirama and fingers the bow on top of it with a slightly amused expression. She breaks her normal rule and opens the gift from Tobirama. This one time, at least she can confirm it was this time done by him, she is greeted with a set of dark blue underwear. They are a different make and style of the normal ones that were destroyed and replaced, but it is no less nice.

She is quick to stand and shed her clothes, pulling the pair of panties towards her and sliding them on before she goes to grab a shirt to sleep in. She's not surprised they fit or that they're comfortable, they quickly become on of her favourites.

By the time they don't fit, they are well worn and well taken care of, they join the drawer filled with underwear that has lasted the test that is Tobirama, but they have their own special place within it.

 

Tobirama and Izuna are seventeen when the Uchiha brings up the idea of dating. They are online and Izuna is glad for that. The conversation is strange and they are half watching a movie that she realizes is horrible. In between her commentary on the lead actor, Tobirama tells her that being curious on how it felt to date or kiss was akin to the ideallogy of those who do drugs. Simple curiosity. She's not surprised when Tobirama finally expresses that he should probably try it too, nor is she shocked when she ends up backing off the topic of his sister and him.

The banter comes and goes, they comment on their apparent issues with their siblings and how it would be easier just to attempt things with them. He says it's like Elementary all over again, and perhaps she shouldn't have thought it was a reference to the amount of broken bones that were left from such a period, but it's what she assumes. They briefly talk of their apparent sexuality, and don't find it all that strange.

 **(6:13:41 AM) Tobirama:** If it's a matter of curiosity, why not save ourselves the time and try it together? It's a better option than having to resort to our siblings.  
**(6:13:53 AM) Izuna:** No.  
**(6:14:00 AM) Izuna:** No thank you.  
**(6:14:00 AM) Tobirama:** Fine.

She stares at her screen at the last exchange for a short while and wonders why she said no. It's not that she found the idea unappealing and then she realizes that he knows what she does. It is an automatic response. She's not upset by it, nor is she really shocked by the fact that she bluntly told him no, though she does feel a tiny bit bad over it.

If she were to take that step, it would definitely have to be her taking the step she rationalizes, it could be interesting. Or it could be a cruel way to humiliate her, so she tries to shove it away and out of her mind. It's not until she hears that she actually upset him that it begins to nag at her.

She looks at the wall that was shared between her and Madara's room and wishes he wasn't with Hashirama doing god knows what so she could talk to him about it because for the first time in her life, she worries that she may have actually ruined whatever she and Tobirama had. 

They weren't friends, never ever were friends but they were never actually enemies either.

She lays back in her bed and stares at the ceiling accusingly, knowing that it was her pride that held her back from apologizing for hurting him. She didn't think that was actually possible, he was like a rock to her, no matter what she did to him. Cut him, punched him, got better grades than him, beat him in races or even other trivial things that didn't really matter. For a few moments she thinks she should be proud of finally finding a way to dig underneath his skin and claw at the fleshy parts of him instead of the rock.

Izuna doesn't think she wants to anymore. It alarms her briefly, though the mild distress she feels for the back that she hurt him quickly refocuses her on fixing it.

Madara's apology to Hashirama that started the whole thing came to mind, how he had stood outside of her home and sang to her a cheesy pop song to get her to forgive him and how that had worked for him and she knows what she needs to do.

Swallowing her pride she goes through her music and compiles something that embodies what she means to say without particularly actually saying it in an overly dramatic and mushy way (one song still makes it upon it and she hates herself for it) and leaves it for him to find. 

It works.

 

They are still seventeen when Tobirama gets her to watch her eighth movie. He overslept and she tried everything she could to wake him up with his cellphone. She gives him two hours to wake up and then she wouldn't respond. 

A voice nags her closer to the time that she should be turning off her cellphone and returning home to stare at her ceiling that this was the perfect way to humiliate her, that this was definitely his was of mocking her. A cruel joke that makes her wonder if it was really worth letting him in to do this to her. Maybe it's stupid that she saw it as a date, that she compared him flaking on her for a movie to her flaking on him on a spar.

He wakes up fifteen minutes before the deadline and apologizes. She pretends nothing was wrong, but is glad he's there after all.

They watch the ninth movie in her whole life and they talk.

"Have we really been dating since we were ten?"

"Does it count?"

"Did it count for your sister and my brother?"

"Then I suppose we have."

Maybe it shouldn't have made her smile, but it does and things make so much more sense after the realization. Boys showed no interest in her when she attempted to get closer to them and she had originally thought it had been Tobirama's comment about her biological sex that had turned them off of it. No, she thinks now, it's the fact that they thought Izuna was already with Tobirama. The ones who did show interest were sleazes who she could break and she understands they were doing it to upset Tobirama.

That makes her laugh, loud and hard, covering her mouth immediately after and stifling herself into giggles.

The girl's who always seemed so confused when she explained she never had kissed or dating also make more sense. As did the way they kept asking her about what Tobirama was like off the field. Or just in general when people stared at them in the locker rooms, tossing the replacement clothes back and forth or even their responses to why they do it.

They were honest and people thought it meant something much different than it actually did. Now, she wonders why no one out right said anything to them, why none of the people around them had come to either of them to confirm the suspicions. Though, Izuna realizes that it was probably more of a case where it just seemed like it didn't need to be said, that it was a certainty and a truth that was written in stone.

Snorting, she comes to terms with the fact that even if she attempted to date someone else, they would be turned off of the idea of Tobirama.

Izuna's focus returns to the movie and it eventually makes her make them pause when the movie springs a clown doll on her. She screams high and loud, shaking as she smothers her face against the blanket she had thrown over her. 

She decides it's not worth chancing any more of the bloody clown scares and orders him that they need to spar instead. That she owed him one.

She's still in her school uniform and doesn't particularly see the issue and neither does he. It's really of no consequence when they begin, when it ends up dirty and honestly, a bit ripped. What surprises her is when he pins her down against the grass and instead of trying to free herself from him, she leans up and kisses him.

It's not good, she has no experience, but she does bite and continue despite that and is quick to pick up what felt good and right. Like everything else, Tobirama gives as good as he gets and goes passed it. She feels his hand tentatively skimming under her top, sliding towards her back and well, Izuna takes the chance to flip them and take control of the situation. The kisses are shared and she finds his hand palming across the Senju crest scarred into her back, which spurs her to shift backwards and rock against him.

Their eyes widen at the pressure that felt good and Izuna does it again and again, until she's forced to give up the kissing and hides her face against his collar bone so she could continue the rolls of her hips. She doesn't realize right away that the soft moans are her own until she actually listens to it. Tobirama's breathing is stuttering and maybe that's why she doesn't expect him to flip them over again.

He's between her legs properly and she can't help but curl a knee around a thigh and thrust up towards him with a tormenting smile. Tobirama wastes no time in grinding against her and Izuna can't help but hiss and snatch a pierced ear between her teeth and tug lightly with a soft giggle.

It continues like that for a while, exploring each other in a new way, though it does stop short out of no where and it leaves her panting and so, so satisfied. That was nothing less than another fight for them, something for one to control over the other, only the marks they leave aren't bleeding this time. They are just bitten and sucked in marks that mar each others skin.

She returns home that night and curls into her bed, hiding under the blankets and can't help but sliding a hand between her legs to the thought of what had happened. It doesn't take long and she groans louder than she means too, but it is so satisfying and she finds some solace in the fact that the Senju had probably been just as affected as she had been.

She falls asleep to that thought.


End file.
